The present invention relates to decorative lighting units and, more particularly, to multiple position floor lamps. 2. The Prior Art
There is a continuing need for improvement in the function and aesthetics of decorative floor lamps. There is a large market for floor lamps that provide greater convenience, coupled with simpler structure.
Floor lamps have been designed with an upper horizontally extending illuminator assembly, a lower horizontally extending base assembly and an upright telescoping tube assembly extending therebetween, by which the illuminator assembly is positioned above the base assembly at different extensible heights and different rotational orientations. Touch responsive sockets have been designed for receiving an electric light bulb and for controlling the power delivered to the light bulb in response to the touching of an electrically conductive part of the floor lamp. How best to combine such components to provide an improved touch responsive floor lamp has been a difficult problem.